Wu-Wu's..WHAT?! Oh my GOD! Heero...Just Didn't!
by Hotaru Tenoh
Summary: What happens when you slap me, bored, with a blank notepad? That's right! Flaming, bashing, and lots more idiocy!
1. Default Chapter

Wu-Wu's..WHAT?! Oh my GOD! Heero...Just Didn't! ...DID HE!?!  
By Hotaru Tenoh  
  
Quatre sat with Trowa out on their little bungalow.  
Duo screamed into the phone as Hilde kept sending him   
harassing phone calls.  
Heero tried to get Relena's squeaky voice out of his head when Wufei  
tromped into the scene, and slammed his foot on the ground.  
He got everyone's attention. Everyones glare shifted to him, expecting   
some kind of insult as he asked:  
"Does this make me look fat!?"  
--------------------------------------------  
TO BE.....CON........TINUED!!!!!!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Problemz

Wu-Wu's..WHAT?! Oh my GOD! Heero...Just Didn't! ...DID HE!?!  
By Hotaru Tenoh  
  
Chapter 2: Problemz (The Mild Relena-bashing chapter)  
*****************  
"I know yall ain't starin'!" Wufei crossed his arms and snapped his fingers after he asked his question.  
"I know you juz didn't snap your fingers at me Gurllll!" Heero stood up, snapping *HIS* fingers in Wu-Wu's face.  
"Su what if I am!?"  
"Ooo, gurl, you wish you weren't!"  
"Your just mad cuz you wear the tight li'l spandex shorts and it stillllllllll don't look like you got no butt."  
"Oooooooo gurl, I know you juz didn't!"  
"So what if I did!?"  
"Well then, gurl, I'll-----"  
"Heero, Wufei, stop it! We have to celebrate!" Duo, flipping his long chestnut hair cut in. "My hair looks toooooo good and too glossy to be messed up around yelling an-y-way."  
"What do we have to celebrate about!?!?!?! WHAT WHAT?!!?" Trowa jumped up and skipped around merrily.  
"Duh," Duo flipped his hair again as he unplugged the phone cord due to non-stopping Hilde calls. "Wu-man is totally having a BABY! Look at that figure, sweety. It's so obvious."  
"Was that an insult, braid boy?!!?!" Wufei jumped from Heero to Duo.   
"Mah hair ain't in a braid." He mumbled.  
"Uhhhhhh UH! You betta leave mah man alone!" Heero went and seperated the two. "I will not have you all up under my man cuz he said you wuz havin' a baby and said you looked gud!" Wufei's eyes lit up and batted them.  
"You really think so!?"  
"Shoot, gurl, remember Noin when she had her first one!?"  
"Ooo...eek....yeah.....and her seventh...."  
"Yikes....."   
"Who's her seventh one by an-y-way...?"  
"Oh there's so many it could be, you know."  
Everyone agreed and thought for a moment when suddenly----   
"HEEEEEEEEEEER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Relena jumped into the door and clung to the japanese boy.   
"Who called and asked her ta come!?!?!" Trowa asked, still bouncing around merrily like a little energizer bunny when Quatre finally grabbed him and disappeared.  
"OH HEEROOOO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?! I STALKED A BOY THAT LOOKED LIKE YOU FOR A MONTH!"  
"Only fer a month, gurl?" He muttered.  
"COME ON HEERO! LETS GO MAKE SWEET, UNSENSABLE LOVE!"  
"Ummm....not now Re-chan."  
"Yeah....I already got it out of Heero diz mornin'." Duo muttered as he began to comb his hair.   
"I think yer hair is gonna fall out, suga," Wufei got behind Duo and started braiding his hair. "It wont get mezzed up like dis. 'Sides, it makes you look all fine, ya know." Duo giggled as they both began to sing 'I'm too Sexy' while Relena continued to molest Heero.  
"Hi, kidz, what's up!?" Dorothy peered through the window with her Kami-awful-sugary-sweet smile.   
"Is this invade da gundam boys house day?" Quatre thought as he dragged Trowa from the closet, where they had momentarily went off to.  
"We're fine...I GUESS." Wufei tried to look up through Dorothy's dress as she hopped from the window inside the apartment.  
"That's great to hear!" She giggled. "Oh yeah, war has been declared again."  
"WAR!" Duo screamed. "WHAT IS GOOD FER!?!?!?! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Everyone shrugged off Duo's stupidity, except for Wufei who stared from behind him.  
"What drug are you on, sweety?"  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M ON ANYTHING!?!?! I'M NOT ON ANYTHING I TELL YOU! I SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED 3 OUT OF 4 REHAB PROGRAMS!"  
"Calm down, suga, you almost mezzed up dis braid."  
"Oh sorry." he giggled.  
"Shoooooooooooooot, it's all good. Don't even worry about it. Wu-wu will have you fixed up in a second."  
"Wu-man, don't you be getting your freshness on it mah man." Heero eyed him.  
"Sorry." Wufei mumbled.  
"It's alright.....It's just....." Heero surpressed tears.  
"What is it gurl?"  
"My...my mascara......is....running...."  
"OH MY-----"  
"GUYS!!!!!!" Zechs bust through the door. "GUYS, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"  
"What is it!?" Everyone looked at him alarmed.  
"I'm PMSing and Noin wants to get freaky!" He screamed and sighed will shaking his head, shrugged. "Can you believe it?"  
"Oh.....that sucks..." Everyone shook their heads and mumbled little things amoungst themselves.  
"Gurl, I know what you goin' through." Wufei patted the spot beside him for Zechs to sit down. "I had the sammmmmeeeeee problem with Sally one time."  
"Oh, God, please.......Don't even make us THINK about that...AGAIN."  
"Oh, Zechs, I'll hook you up wit some midol and it'll fix you right up." Trowa pointed at him, giggling.  
"You'd do that for me? Oh you're such a sweety, gurl!"  
"You betta know it!" He winked at him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up. I was having problems with FF.net. Anyway, on to the dramatic summary;  
~  
Oh No! Relena's here, Heero's mascara is running, and ZECHS IS PMSING! WHAT NEXT!?! OH SWEET FUCKING KAMI, WHAT'S NE-HE-EXT!!?!?!?!.............................OOOOOOOOOOOOkay. Enough drama.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
P.S. No bashing exept for Catherine and Hilde bashing reflects my personal feelings.....SO DON'T BE OFFENDED!  
I do like Relena, keep that in mind through the story. It was the evil dubbers who fucked her up. Subtitles, children, subtitles. I bet I got a lot o' typos. MONEY FOR THE ONES WHO CAN COUNT HOW MANY EXACTLY! ...Excuse my damn hands, I'm listening to Dir en Grey and it's hard to be focused while trying to keep up with the lyrics to 'Ash'. I would also like to send my love to everyone in NYC, as always. (Keep that in mind for the next chapter...What would a good ghetto gundam fic be without Osama-bashing? I've said to much already. I dun wanna give the surprise away.....MUAHAHAHA!)  
READ AND REVIEW!  
**Hotaru-chan** ^~ 


End file.
